Electronic books have grown substantially over the last few years but still the vast majority of books purchased by the public are made of old fashioned paper and ink that people still buy (and are likely to continue buying) in brick and mortar bookstores. One of the main reasons for that is that people are inclined to go to a bookstore to browse through books in the shelves. Browsing through books can be a convenient, efficient and, for many, very enjoyable experience in itself. When finally a book of interest is found, some people would write down the name and order it online when they are back home to get a lower price. However, many people buy the book at the bookstore, perhaps due to uncertainty whether that book can be found in a downloadable e-book format or whether the price of an e-book, if found, will be better than the bookstore price. In addition, many people still don't like to download books or pay online, perhaps feeling intimated by the technology. Finally, buying is still an impulse reaction for many people, and having the book in one's hands is a powerful incentive to actually buying it. Nonetheless, the price of conventional books is oftentimes very high and many consumers balk at that high price. Other consumers actually prefer e-books for easy portability and other reasons.